Alice the Pureheart
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Raised in an orphanage while protecting children, Alice Pureheart lives with her friends and her little ghost like brother till something appears in the woods. Will a lucky "Rabbit's Foot" bring them good luck or will Alice and her new family go down as unknowns and creatures. Review and comment. More characters than what is listed, sorry.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

_ You all have heard the story of "Alice in Wonderland," am I right? Ha. I bet so. And I also bet that you think that everyone was evil and mean to poor Alice for not getting her out of harm's way, huh? Well trust me we did. We tried everything to get her to safety, and not for the reason you think. I am called the white rabbit in that silly little book, but no one ever asked my real name. It's Whitey. Whitey John Rabbitson, and believe you me, it is not fun to find out that they made a fairytale of our story. Either world, be it your world of America where she was raised, or be it in Underworld, where she was born, she is always in danger now. Up there she is in danger of being a slave, and down here she is in danger of being put in jail or having her head cut off by her own aunt (if you can even call her Alice's aunt. Yuck.) But I am skipping ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning, back when she was born._

_ A few years ago, in a pearly white palace decked out like a set of cards, a little girl was born. Sadly though, it was a time of war down here for us. We were in a war between the White Knights of Peace, and the Red Cards of the Bleeding Hearts. Our Queen knew that she would not make it through the war. After she was born, Alice was sent away from our world and all of the fighting, to be raised by the humans in the world above. It was a great sacrifice, but it was necessary. Alice was sent to an orphanage in the country of America. Hattro Maddison left a note with her, explaining her name and birthdate, nothing else. The Queen figured she would be safer that way. Her aunt knew nothing of her existence. After two years, the white queen died of a poisoned weapon. Our Queen still held many secrets, (we still did not even know if the rumors of another child were true) most of us had left after Alice was born. Many secrets were still hidden, so we still did not even know what our own men had hidden._

_She was supposedly the last obstacle that the red queen (as we call her) had to face. The Knights who knew of Alice and her existence fled, and escaped to help the villagers. The others were already dead or slaves. After the villagers and the other people were safe, we each faked our own deaths and went above ground._

_ Dorris Mouswit and Mark O'Harren, those are two knights that are as good as any, stayed down almost all of the time and helped the villagers, like … what was his name… oh yes, like your Robin Hood. Only they are not big birds, any who, this story will contain the memories of all of us, which we have gathered._

_~Whitey Rabbitson_

**_Found in the journals of Alice Pureheart._**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Cave

"Alice, come on, its Friday! You know what that means! Its Cookie day!" said a little brunette with small brown eyes. She wore a tattered pink dress and a small pink bow. Her pale brown skin made her look sick. She was weak and fragile and yet full of courage. She was only 5 years old.

"I'm coming, Shayla, hold on. Besides, everyone knows the cookies are horrible around here. Just like everything else around here," muttered an 8 year old Alice, as she climbed out of a peach tree. She had pale white skin that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. She wore a blue tattered dress with a white smock and a blue head band. In her arms were two baskets, one full of peaches, the other full of apples. "I think I actually got enough for us, for once. All that's left is the drinks."

"Oh that's Joe's job tonight, Alice. You know that, besides, you worry too much."

"One of us is blind, we live in the worst orphanage in the world, we only get one good thing a week, and that is two day old cookies that were made stale or burnt." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Even if that wasn't the case, I'd still worry silly." Her soft blue eyes looked down at Shayla with sorrow. Shayla was the second youngest of the lot, and yet she had more experience than Alice had. Alice had been in the orphanage all her life. She knew nowhere else. She could have run away at any time, and yet… she just could not leave innocent kids to starve.

As the duo snuck back to their base, Alice was taking in the scenery again. It was sunset, they were running through the grove, trying not to get caught. They were, in a way, slaves. They had to harvest all of the food down here and never got any of it, unless they stole it or it was rotten. Alice was the top dog of the orphans, even though she looked like a school girl. They made it to where the dogs keep guard of the orchard. Alice fed them each a peach and apple and the two kept on going. The animals always loved Alice. They were the ones who raised her. Not the mean man who ran the orphanage, Mr. Snovile. They had brought her food when she was little, and taught her how to climb trees and other things. She learned their language as well as humans, but the most important thing she learned, was how to survive.

One night a week, Alice would go into the forest for some training. The animals would fight her and race her, they would also think up other things for her to do as she grew older. Alice was practically queen of the animals, in more ways than she realized.

As they reached the caves that had once belonged to a bear, they started to slow down. Alice and the others were allowed to sleep anywhere, outside, that they wanted, so long as they did not escape, make noise, and reported to work on time the next day. They could live with that, at least until they got adopted.

"I got dinner everyone! " She yelled out into the cave.

"Yeah, I got the drinks over here, so there. I won this time Alice." Said a buff little boy, he was about 9 years old. He was a brown skinned boy who was scarred with burns and lash marks.

"Yeah, you can have my cookie as a prize as well, Joe. How are Sam and Ricky doing?" She smirked.

"Sam, well, you know her. She is keeping to the back of the caves, trying to heal her wounds. We got her out of there just in time. No one knows she is still alive. As for Ricky, well, he is trying to make a wheel chair for her." Joe explains as he brings out two buckets of water. His tattered red shirt hid blood and most of his scars that he got from the day. His ripped jeans now looked like shorts, and his feet were hardened from hard labor, just like everyone else. None of them wore shoes, except for Ricky and Shayla.

A small boy of age 6 was wondering into the cavern and noticed the food. He was carrying a bucket of old cookies. He wore a set of tattered and patched up blue and brown overalls. He was an African American that was scratched and scarred up pretty good. He would have fit in well in the days of the revolutionary war. "I got the cookies, guys." He smiled.

"Alright Ricky, yeah!" shouted Shayla as she smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled. He placed the bucket of cookies on a rock that served as their table. "I'll go and get Sam."

"No, Rick, I'll go and get her. You set up the "table", okay?" Said Alice, as she walked to the rigid cave that was as rocky as a mountain.

As she walked into the room at the end of the cavern, she looked at the carvings on the wall. Sam was always carving something, mainly because she was blind. She looked at the carving of a flower. The flower seemed to glow with a luminous light.

Samantha Rabbitson was the only one with a last name, a past, and a parent that was still living. At least as far as anyone else knew. She was different from the others; for one, she had bigger ears then the others, she also seemed to be developing an animal's snout of some kind, like a rabbit. She also never liked to show herself outside of a shadow. Alice was the only one who had ever seen her out of the shadows. When Alice had first met her, Sam had been shot at in the forest, mistaken for a bear, by Mr. Snovile. Alice saved her by moving a dead body, an old bear's that had died from old age a few days ago. Mr. Snovile got the bear, and Alice saved Sam. Sam had been hurt badly in the leg and was blind, but what had really worried Alice, was the fact that Sam looked like a rabbit. In fact she was indeed a big rabbit. Sam was a 3"4' rabbit that was only 5 years old. She was secretive, but protective of the other kids. The others only saw her in the shadows and knew that she was injured still. They all knew that she was an animal of some sort, but they did not let her know that they did. Sam was wearing a small tattered green dress with a green bow and a white heart necklace. It was a pale crystal white necklace that had a rose symbol that circled a sword as though it made a crown.

"Sam, dinner time, I found some apples that were still good, as well as peaches." Alice smiled. She grabbed a wooden chair that had wheels placed on it, she rolled it to Sam's bed where she lay.

"Okay, Alice, I'm coming. I think that we should also prepare for a guest later on tonight, Alice." She said with her blank blue eyed stare through everything and anything.

"A guest? Like who? Someone we know?" Sam was also very good at predicting things. It came with her blindness. She could also tell about scents that were around her.

"My dad, I can smell him, and hear him. He is going to come with some helpful guidance for us." She smiled.

"Sam, I think you might have lost it. I'll find more herbs after the others go to sleep, that should help you." Sam always said that her father would look for her, but she had been there for 6 months. It seemed unlikely that a giant rabbit would be looking around for her.


	3. Chapter 3:The White Rabbit Is Late Again

In one of the back caves, there was a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cold room that was like a fridge. The farther back, the colder it got. The leftover food was stored there. There was never much food, but this year, the crops were over plentiful. There was much more than normal. Each of them had their own suspicions about it, but they decided that Alice was right; they finally planted in the right place. Plenty of animal remains and other natural fertilizers were where they had planted this year. They had enough food until next harvest easily.

They all decided on Alice's vegetable stew and some fruit porridge for dessert. After dinner, Alice went outside for the herbs. The others had all fallen to sleep. Ricky was in his room full of some of Sam's cool carvings of devices she had heard of. Shayla was in her flower covered room. Joe was in his room full of car scraps that Alice found in the woods. Joe always thought that he might one day build a car that would take them all out of here. Sam slept in her makeshift wheelchair. The kids were left alone for the most part and Mr. Snovile was actually just a grumpy old geezer who believed that kids were spoiled and needed to learn how to survive on their own. Some of the workers there also believed it as well as that the kids needed a beating more often than anything. That is why there were scars on the kids.

Alice walked through the forest carefully. Although she was not afraid of the animals, she was afraid of the workers that would shoot her without a problem. She walked over to where some green flowers grew. Alice named them "Headaches" because that was what they cured. "Maybe these will help her." She whispered to herself as she gathered flowers.

Something rustled through the bushes nearby. Alice heard the noise and scurried up a nearby tree as fast as a squirrel. She kept the flowers in her hand and started to stuff them into her apron pocket. Alice looked down and had a panicked look in her eyes. She grabbed pinecones that were in the tree. She raised a pinecone in a pitching position. She stared at the bush and stayed silent.

She noticed the moonlight glint off of something. It was silver. The guns around there were all black. She stayed put, in case that the guard called Jasper had actually gotten his new silver gun he always threatened to get. She stared hard at the silver object and noticed that it was a watch on the floor of the forest. Carefully and cautiously she climbed down and inspected the watch. She stayed in the shadows and looked at the strange mark on it. It was the same mark as on Sam's heart necklace, a rose that encircled a sword like a crown.

"Where did this come from? Sam might want to see it." She whispered, as she picked up the watch.

"I'm afraid that is my watch, young lady." Said a kind, tired voice, it was the kind of voice you would expect from Santa Clause, if you knew of him. Alice did not.

"Who's there?!" Alice asked, she was worried but she tried hard not to look it.

"I heard you mention someone named Sam. I am looking for my daughter Samantha Rabbitson." Said the voice. Alice could see his eyes hiding in the bush. They were big and they looked sad.

"Sam is my friend. She is fine. Who are you?" She was worried but kept a straight poker face, or at least as straight as she could.

"I am Whitey Rabbitson. I'm looking for my daughter, Samantha Rabbitson." He repeated. "She wears a necklace with that mark on it. Have you seen it?" he sounded worried. If he was anything like Sam then he would try to keep the fact that he was a giant rabbit in human clothing that talks, a secret.

Alice smirked and said "Why not show yourself sir, then I will know if what you say is true. I have seen Samantha Rabbitson."

"If I show myself then you must do the same, deal?" Whitey smirked. His front teeth shimmered in the moonlight. This kid was wily.

"You first." She insisted. She was also cautious.

"Very well." Out of the shadows walked Whitey Rabbitson. He was a snow rabbit in a tattered blue pinstriped suit, about 6"5'. He had a cast on his left arm and an assortment of weapons on him. He wore a sword, a machine gun, and a quiver of arrows on his back. He had a pistol strapped to his side and in his right hand was a bow for the arrows. His right ear had a small tear on its tip, and he looked like he just came from a war. Sam had looked similar. "And you are?"

"They call me Alice the Pure of heart. Sam told me to expect you."


End file.
